<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>陌生人 by HeavyWaterCoolingTower</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25530538">陌生人</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavyWaterCoolingTower/pseuds/HeavyWaterCoolingTower'>HeavyWaterCoolingTower</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Black Survival (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:20:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25530538</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavyWaterCoolingTower/pseuds/HeavyWaterCoolingTower</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>亚历克斯×莉央，第一天打游戏诞生的胡乱拉郎cp<br/>秘 密 做 爱<br/>这个特工通感超级敏锐的<br/>只是为了满足X欲的黄色废料，爽完就跑，结尾巨仓促（后戏？不存在的）</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Pajitnov/Minami Rio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>陌生人</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>亚历克斯循着血迹潜行到废弃的隧道。</p><p>这个夜晚十分安静，他看到空洞的风声，滴水的波纹抚过，嗅到一阵阵呼吸。</p><p>呼吸来自于血迹的主人，是个女孩子。亚历克斯听到她斜倚着，背靠断掉的钢筋，她伤得不轻，伤口遍布全身，正往自己身上扎绷带。她不熟悉这里，只想找个安静的地方处理伤口。</p><p>亚历克斯听到封管被拔开，橡胶被戳破，橡胶塞摩擦塑料，气泡吸进小孔滋滋作响。随后，尖锐的东西刺进皮肉，她咬着牙吸冷气，在闻到加快的心跳加快前亚历克斯率先看到身体的发热。</p><p>她有白色的长发和猫头鹰一样的眼睛。</p><p> </p><p>他的到来像一只沉重的手，拉低了本就稀薄的气压。当莉央有所察觉的时候来者已经堵住她的去路，胳膊揽住她的肩膀。女孩呼吸紊乱了，她挣扎着，却感到肩上一阵冰凉，减缓了许多疼痛。</p><p>她不熟悉这双手。</p><p>但这个人很专业，用的药也比自己仅存的绷带棉花好得多。他的手有点凉，肌肤的接触仿佛一种安静的对话。</p><p>他的呼吸仿佛是她的另一份心跳。</p><p>莉央不再挣扎了。她感到很热。失血过多的时候，她狠狠心注射了最后一管肾上腺素，以此保证自己在疗伤中如果遇到突袭，身体机能依旧能让她迅速逃离。现在，她的头脑渐渐恢复清醒，重新掌控了四肢，消失了大半的触感也迅速回归。</p><p>她无法想象来者是怎样清晰地看到黑暗中的情景的——他处理完肩上的伤口就掀起衣服，想为她处理后背的砍伤。莉央吓了一跳，左手下意识地握紧了弓，但不知为何，她依然选择把后背留给了这个陌生人。</p><p>来者从包里拿出一盒针线，将伤口两侧的皮肤捏在一起，一针刺穿，又一针。在激素的作用下莉央并没有感到很疼，只是粗糙的棉线纤维在肌肉里摩擦的感觉让她起鸡皮疙瘩。他几下就缝完了伤口，让自己不再流血，然后咬下胶带，和绷带一起封住创面。</p><p>谢谢。她在心里说。接下来的我自己来……</p><p>来者没有停下。沾着酒精的棉签触到乳房侧边的擦伤，莉央因剧烈的刺激乱动起来。来者早有预料，伸手将她抱紧，那只手毫无顾忌地捏住乳房将伤口翻开，更加细致地清理创面的铁锈。</p><p>莉央闻到他的气味，像蒸腾的湖水。也许他在池塘洗过手——所以才那么凉。</p><p>疼。莉央的脑子渐渐被这个东西占领。肾上腺素的作用快消失了，缝过针的后背突突地发热，滞后的疼痛越发清晰。她咬紧嘴唇，手指抓紧了身后人的外套，剧烈的热感又一次让她头脑发晕，但不是麻木的晕眩，而是过度兴奋的充血。</p><p>我必须快点离开了……她预感有什么危险的事情要发生，挣扎着要逃，但早已经晚了。来者埋头吻住她的嘴，手指滑进内裤，进入积水泥泞的隧道。</p><p> </p><p>亚历克斯从来没见过这个女孩，只知道她是新来的，很寡言少语，看起来足够坚强。当她受伤时，他已经孤军奋战了实验时间的一半，渐感力不从心。</p><p>埋伏在山道的缝隙里，他需要一个队友。一个落单的，安静的队友。</p><p>然后他就看到这个女孩，跌跌撞撞地往隧道跑去，血流了一地。这一地血迹会让她很快就被敌人发现的。于是他跟着她来到隧道，一路用土石埋掉血腥的气味，想通过把她治好获取信任，和她一起进行接下来的战斗。</p><p>肾上腺素。溢散到空气中的肾上腺素，他用脸颊皮肤都能分辨出来。她很聪明，用了肾上腺素有助于减少疗伤中的不适和恐惧，但也不可避免身体过度代谢的副作用。亚历克斯本以为激素能撑到半个小时，但她的身体对兴奋剂非常敏感，过度的代谢已经让机体快要失衡了。</p><p>她一定很热。体温在身高，伤口也在发炎。而他不可避免地触摸了她的敏感部位，在她的耳边呼吸了很久。</p><p>这样好吗？</p><p>他不假思索。</p><p> </p><p>直到他将手指插了进来，莉央才发觉自己的异样。她的下体一片黏稠，仿佛所有流失的血液都浓缩起来，又一次试图让理智随体液流失。</p><p>不要这样做。她下意识夹紧大腿，这是运动神经本能的抗拒，可这只带来阵阵酥痒的快感。充血过后，她的阴蒂和内陷的乳头一样翻了出来，肿胀的黏膜让内里变得非常紧致，不管是紧张还是放松，都不断挤压着来者的手指；不管往哪里动，奇异的感觉都要变得更加刺激。</p><p>莉央低声呜咽。来者似乎捕捉到她的愉悦，慢慢将阴道内的手指抽出，夹在阴蒂两侧，开始缓慢揉动。深埋体内的阴蒂组织遭到牵拉，带来的感觉却一点也不温柔，莉央一口气没提上来，差点叫出了声。</p><p>这是做什么？她微微张开嘴，口中被塞入两根手指，带着些许泥土的气味。可他的动作不像是一种侵犯……呜。</p><p>他几次游离，终于还是用指尖按住裸露的阴蒂，强烈的刺激顿时震颤全身。莉央叫出了声，被他往后一拉，一下跌倒在来者怀里。</p><p> </p><p>她不再抗拒了。她像只发情的小白猫一样，正绷紧了神经享受，扭动的胯部和逐渐融化的身体肌肉显示她想要更多。她的呼吸开始溢出甜腻的气味，后背慢慢蹭过来，想贴得更紧。</p><p>亚历克斯抱着她躺下，侧身枕在叠起的石板上。他稍一躬身，女孩就被收在怀里，任意掌控。脉搏的跳动沿着指尖传来，似乎是阴蒂在无法控制地抽搐，但亚历克斯能感觉到，她的心跳频率恢复了正常，只是跳得很有力，和她此时的呼吸一样沉重而平稳。</p><p>痛苦会让心跳继续乱下去。现在，她应该不疼了吧。</p><p>亚历克斯落下一个个轻吻，爱抚的手指小心避开那些伤口。女孩的皮肤温热，但回应迟钝，他闻到了她的气质，像背朝松林的湖水里冻结的冰泡。</p><p>她紧绷起来。“别紧张。”他只是说了这样一句，就将她的腿往后面卡——她不能弓身太厉害，否则后背的伤口会裂开的。</p><p>她点点头，就用双手握紧他的手，准备迎接高潮。</p><p>这是他第一次收到女孩的回应。挺可爱的，亚历克斯想。他听到女孩的手指攥得发白，神经的传递也到了极限，心跳陡然上升。他遵循心跳的频率加快动作，凝视虚空的眼神空前冷峻，看着她无声的呼喊爆发在寂静如水的空气里。</p><p> </p><p>……</p><p>结束了……吗？</p><p>神智和思维跌跌撞撞地回来，莉央眨眨眼睛，她的眼前全是迷乱的光斑。</p><p>这个陌生的怀抱，莉央想着，就在刚才，它好像在一瞬间无限延展开，躺在里面是一种说不出的心安。</p><p>我确实要快点离开了，可又好想再躺一会……</p><p>她试图翻身，但稍微动一下就天旋地转。</p><p>他帮我处理了所有的伤口，止住了血，抑制了疼痛——用这样的方法。呃，刚刚我是怎么了？竟然任由他这样做……</p><p>直觉一直在警告莉央，这个男人非常危险。现在，虽然他并没有伤害她，但她已经感觉到了——现在自己被耗尽了体力和血氧，是真正的毫无还手之力，背对他躺在怀里，假如他真的想伤害自己，那她的性命真是唾手可得。</p><p>不，不好！</p><p>他依然在抚摸自己，这次不是安慰，而是玩弄，有个被软皮包裹的坚硬东西挤进腿根，借着渗出的爱液来回摩擦。她感到来者的呼吸愈渐加重，喷在耳畔，就像一只偷袭成功的野兽，而当她刚意识到结果时，它就已经咬住了她的脖子……</p><p>一只胳膊突然横在腰上，那个东西顶开入口，猛烈地插了进来。一直屏住呼吸的来者被这一激压得不住喘息。</p><p> </p><p>亚历克斯挺送着下体，急促地吸着气。</p><p>是什么让自己做了这一步？是这个女孩的温存。他回答自己。而且不是想满足她，她已经得到了满足。是想满足我自己。</p><p>这么说，我还是有控制不住自己的时候啊。</p><p>他在混乱中上下一抓，把女孩的双手缚在胸前，一口咬住自己的袖子。</p><p>汗水从发际里流了下来。他闻到了一丝哭腔，女孩已经承受不了更多了，她的身体在求饶。但他没有停下，而是抱着他翻过身去，将她压在下面，更加用力地抽送。</p><p>我要失去这个伙伴了，亚历克斯无声地嘲笑自己。他隔着布料抚摸那道砍伤，经过改造的机体恢复速度很快，它已经重新长在一起，不用再担心崩开。肩上的——他第一下触到的那道伤口——也基本闻不到痕迹了。</p><p>“我从没见过你。你是谁？”</p><p>亚历克斯仿佛在自言自语。</p><p>小白猫一样的女孩略微清醒过来，又马上被按住，承受更加凶狠的一波冲撞。亚历克斯咬紧牙关，直到最后也没有叫出声来，只是扣紧了女孩的手，垫在她前胸和石板棱边之间的手臂被压出一道惨痛的淤青。</p><p> </p><p>快跑。</p><p>他一松开手，莉央立刻滚下板块堆，脚一蹬就消失在黑暗里。</p><p> </p><p>亚历克斯坐在堆叠的石板上。他身边躺着一张长弓，和一把羽毛已经分叉的箭。</p><p>莉央残留的药品洒了一地，绷带卷滚落在石板堆底部，拉出一条褪色的小型红毯。他弯腰捡起，用它擦干性器上残留的体液，又擦干净已经开始渗入石板的血迹。</p><p>他捂着头站起来。这个隧道里依然有她浓厚的气息，像残留在鼻腔里的猫毛一样。亚历克斯又捡起那张弓，它对于女性来说意外地很沉重，但被保养得很好，光洁的材料和紧绷的弓弦彰显出不容拨弄的优良品质。</p><p>白色长发的女孩，有一双猫头鹰一样的眼睛。他默念。</p><p>亚历克斯开弓搭箭，转身松手。随着一声闷哼，看不见的身影在视线尽头的通道口倒下。</p><p>我想在下一场实验中和你合作。</p><p>他捡起自己的背包，转身从隧道的另一头离去。</p><p> </p><p>-END-</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>